


Seventeen Adventures - kids version

by vipstarlight17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, kid version of seventeen, seventeen as kids, seventeen kids, this is just pure fluff - getting a toothache from all the fluff in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vipstarlight17/pseuds/vipstarlight17
Summary: Seventeen are always showing their true selves on variety programs; they are dorky, real, funny, comical, and above all thinking of us fans. They don't try to be fake, instead they are like us normal kids/teenagers/grown ups (except they're in the spotlight...). Always being savage (*cough* Minghao), funny (Trio of Hoshi, DK, and Seungkwan), and the parents (S.Coups, Jeonghan with baby Dino)...etc.And so I bring to you a Seventeen adventures kids version inspired by them going on One Fine Day again in Japan and wondering what will happen again. Seventeen are basically kids who are idols, they aren't your typical idols at all.95 line: 7 years old96 line: 6 years old97 line: 5 years old98 line: 4 years old99 line: 3 years oldPLEASE REMEMBER:THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION. NOTHING IN THIS IS REAL (except characters, they are based off of Seventeen themselves), YOU SHOULDN'T DO ANYTHING DANGEROUS BY YOURSELF IF YOU ARE YOUNG OR BE ALONE WHEN YOU ARE YOUNG! THIS IS PURELY FICTION FOR READING ENJOYMENT ONLY!! Without further ado, please enjoy!





	1. Seventeen Parent line: 95 Line

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is my first story posted on here. I usually post on AFF, but as i'm here all the time now. I would love to share with you all my version of baby/toddler/young seventeen! Still a work in progress... but i hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> I was talking to a fellow gyuhao lover and wondered what would happen if Seventeen were to be split up in age groups and explore South Korea, Japan, US, or any country or just having their own adventures- and this idea came along. I had written a Vixx kids edition and loved writing that, so I decided to write a Seventeen one too.
> 
> First chapter of Seventeen kids editon up~ These will be short stories of Seventeen and how their lives may be like as kids and the adventures that happen to these dorky idols~ These are my ideas, and may collide with others as I am an avid reader of Asianfanfics (AFF) and Archive of our own (AO3).

Seventeen 95 line consisting of Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Joshua were always in for the time of their lives whenever they came to nursery school. There was never a morning where it was quiet and peaceful.

“There never is a quiet morning if you go to a school where there are 10 other kids who are always loud and very loving,” Jeonghan interrupted.

“Shhh, let the author tell her story,” Joshua quietly scolded before walking into the school and changing shoes.

This was a typical day in the 95 line of parenting:

“Seungcheol hyung! Hyuuuuuunnngggggs~” All the kids screamed while running at full speed to the door when they heard the three oldest hyungs coming.

“Oof. Good morning guys! Seungkwan, you can stop holding my legs, I’m not going to go anywhere now. We’re in school and I won’t leave you guys until the end of the day of course.” Seungcheol said trying to pry Seungkwan off without any progress. “Vernon, can you help please?”

Vernon walked over calmly and pried his best friend off their hyung, “Kwannie, let’s go see what snacks we can get next door, shall we? Let’s go get a lot and share them with everyone during break,” before running off next door to use their puppy faces to get some free snacks.

“Channie~~ Where’s my baby? Come on, Jeonghan mama is here.” Jeonghan says right when he walks in. Chan had run up with everyone to hug his Seungcheol hyung when he came in, but he had bolted as quick as he could to hide. He didn’t want to be babied any more; he was a big boy now and can do everything himself (Well, if he needs help, he’ll ask of course).

Joshua was just quietly observing everyone, before walking over to Wonhui, Gyuhao, Woozi and Chan hiding behind Woozi. They briefly ran up to greet their hyungs and went right back to reading their books.

“Hey everyone, what are you all reading? Want me to read the story to you?” Joshua asked.

“We’re reading Jack and the Beanstalks. It’s a cool story, I want to be like Jack and get magical beans to grow. Can you finish reading the story to us hyung? It’s hard to see the pictures with so many people reading it.” Wonwoo said while handing the book to Joshua.

“Sure. Do you want me to start where you left off or start over?”

“Start over. I didn’t get to see everything because Mingyu is too tall. He blocked everything from me.” Minghao exclaimed. (Minghao didn’t mean for that to come out wrong, but it’s how he is. He says things bluntly and straight to the point at times that may be hurtful.) “Mingyu, I still love you, but just please stop growing? I’m still so tiny and skinny and you keep growing. ☹”

“Minghao wants to start at the beginning. Is that okay with everyone?” Joshua asked the rest.

“That’s fine. I don’t mind.” Wonwoo said. “Me too,” said Woozi, Jun, Mingyu, and Chan nodding along for fear of Jeonghan discovering his hiding spot.

“Hao, you should have said something. I would’ve switched places with you. Here sit in front of me so you can see everything.” Mingyu said moving behind Minghao leaning his chin on his head. “Better?”

Minghao nodded slowly to not disturb his giant friend, before focusing on the story.

Jun saw this and wanted to do the same thing to with either Woozi or Wonwoo. He knew he could easily lean on Woozi, but would he risk it to get hit… probably not. So he leaned on Wonwoo, and Wonwoo didn’t mind. He was too absorbed in the story and he also got a personal body heater (He was getting cold and didn’t want to get up and get a blanket, so this was perfect).

Joshua was silently observing the kids while reading to them. They were so cute! How could they be so cute! Gyuhao and Wonhui were leaning on each other while Woozi resorted to hugging Chan in front and locking him there (he even glared at Chan for trying to move away and then Jeonghan when he tried to interrupt them to get Chan). He wouldn’t change a thing about them!

Meanwhile… Seungcheol and Jeonghan were having a bit of trouble containing the Gag Trio along with Vernon.

Seungkwan and Vernon were back from “stealing” snacks from their next-door classroom using their puppy faces and were now happily telling their story to Soonyoung and Seokmin. Seungcheol and Jeonghan were trying to stop them from formulating a plan to go to every classroom and get more snacks. They couldn’t let them do that, it was wrong and wasn’t something that should be encouraged.

“Come on Soonyoung, Seokmin, and Vernonie, let’s go get more snacks!” Seungkwan tried to persuade them.

“Kwannie… I don’t think you should do that. It’s not right. Mommy always told me to not ask for more than what was given to me. I need to share with everyone. And asking for more snacks is wrong.” Vernon reasoned with Seungkwan feeling guilty for doing it in the first place.

“But… we get more food Vernonie…” Seungkwan tried to use his puppy eyes on him. Which almost worked if Seungcheol didn’t overhear what was happening.

“Seungkwan, you know it’s not right. We have plenty of snacks here and we can all put them in the middle of the table to share with everyone. Junnie and Minghao always bring in some cool snacks from China. Don’t you like what we have here?” Seungcheol asked.

Seungkwan was silent, he knew his hyung was right, but he just wanted to have all these cool snacks the other classes kids had too. But his hyungs did bring in some cool snacks from China. “I do, I love that Junnie hyung and Minghao hyung brings in cool snacks all the time for us. I… I was just jealous of the other class.”

“It’s ok to be jealous. They do have an assortment of kids, from Mexico, Europe, Japan, Australia and more. Maybe we can go ask the teacher if we can do an international day. Have everyone gather and bring in snacks from where they are from so we can all share and enjoy snacks/food from around the world. What do you say Seungkwan, want to go ask the teacher about it?” Jeonghan reasoned with Seungkwan after seeing him down.

“I like that idea hyung! Let’s go ask the teacher now!” Seungkwan exclaimed getting up and dragging his hyung with him.

While, that was happening… Soonyoung, Seokmin and Vernon… were starting a pun contest. One that had Seungcheol face palming him self after every joke was told.

(Credit to the below puns used are not mine. Credit to site http://www.punoftheday.com/cgi-bin/disppuns.pl?ord=F, http://examples.yourdictionary.com/examples-of-puns-for-kids.html and rightful owners. Just imagine that they are taking these puns from joke books.)

“Yesterday I accidentally swallowed some food coloring. The doctor says I’m OK, but I feel like I dyed a little inside. Get it, I “died/dyed” inside?!!!” Soonyoung exclaimed while laughing at his pun.

Vernon didn’t get it at first and was concerned for his hyung. “Hyung, are you sure your ok? After swallowing some food coloring?... Ohhh! Food coloring = dye, which is like dying. That’s funny! But Soonyoung hyung, be careful to not really swallow any food coloring okay?” Vernon assured his hyung.

“Don’t worry Vernonie, I won’t. I’ll be careful of what I eat. Thank you for your concern, my cutie dongsaeng!” Soonyoung said squishing Vernon’s cheeks.

“My turn, my turn,” Seokmin exclaimed thinking. “I don't trust these stairs because they're always up to something. Get it?”

Soonyoung and Vernon took a while to get it, but burst out laughing soon after. “You walk up stairs and they’re always up to something!” Soonyoung said between laughter.

Seungcheol was just hanging his head down, silently laughing and smiling, but mostly face palming him self with these puns these kids are coming up with. He noticed Jeonghan and Seungkwan coming and if he didn’t stop the puns, it would never end… but…

“Guys, guys. How do turtles talk to each other? By using shell phones!” Seungkwan screamed while running to his friends. “And teacher said we can do an international snack day with everyone bringing in snacks from all over the world. Teacher said he’d talk to the other teachers and plan it!”

“Too late…” Seungcheol thought. Seungkwan had overhead the puns and joined in. It would now be never ending. But it was a way to keep the Gag Trio and Vernon occupied from running around causing trouble.

Jeonghan sat next to Seungcheol and asked, “Pun war again?”

Seungcheol could only nod as an answer and let them resume their pun war while listening and trying not to get too injured from all the face palming.

“How do you fix a broken tomato? With tomato paste.” Vernon said. He didn’t know if it was funny, but he liked it. It had tomatoes in it, and he likes tomatoes.

Seungkwan laughed, he knew it was hard for Vernonie to be funny, and that he was trying his best. “Tomato paste to fix a broken tomato! I would need to break a tomato first then to make paste, right Vernonie?”

“Yeeepp Kwannie. Break a tomato first and then use the paste to fix it up!” Vernon said laughing and silently thanking his best friend for the help.

“Why are fish so smart? Because they live in schools.” Seokmin said. They all laughed and then started to debate whether they were smart because they go to school, but they don’t live here. Although the argument didn’t last long because someone found another pun and it started again.

At the end of the day, Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Joshua were going home and thought about their day.

“The kids aren’t getting out of hand a lot anymore. They’re actually really lovable now, I hope they don’t change at all.” Joshua said.

“Yea, they still hug us at the front, read, don’t fight much, and still do their pun wars. I do hope they stay like this.” Seungcheol said aloud.

“Don’t worry guys, they will. We’ll be there all the time and make sure they are the same, loving, pun saying, arguing, adorable kids for along time.” Jeonghan said to his friends. He would make damn sure they stay like this and not change. They were perfect the way they are and he wouldn’t change anything about them. “We aren’t going to let anything happen to them, not with us 3 around, right?”

“You got that right! Everyone will need to go through us 3 to get to those 10 lovable kids!!” Seungcheol and Joshua agreed.

Although, 10 kids were a lot for the 3 older 95 liners, they wouldn’t change anything and will fight anyone that tried to hurt them at all!


	2. Grocery shopping with 96 line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when 96 line goes grocery shopping? Will it be normal or will Junnie and Hoshi cause trouble? Let's see what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WISH US GOOD LUCK! US CARATS WILL REALLY NEED IT WHEN WE SEE THE MV FOR CLAP RELEASED. IF THE SMALL TEASER ON INSTAGRAM WAS THAT GOOD, WE’RE ALL DEAD WHEN THE FULL MV IS RELEASED!  
> TO ALL MY FELLOW CARATS, LET’S PRAY FOR OUR HEALTH AND THAT WE DON’T DIE! AND TO ALSO KEEP SUPPORTING OUR BOYS!

“96 line, can you guys go to the grocery store and do our weekly shopping?” Seungcheol called from the kitchen. “There’s nothing in this house, and I don’t trust anyone else to go. You're all a year younger than me, but I trust you guys a bit more than the other line. I mean, look at them…”

They knew Seungcheol didn’t mean anything when he made that comment. Mingyu and Minghao were in their argument mode over Super Mario cart, with something about cheating, winning or losing (something along those lines), while the gag trio were doing what they did best – making jokes and trying to entertain Vernon and Dino.

The 96 line were made up of the normal ones, well most normal of the group; Jun was calm and despite coming from China, he was adept in Korean. He did go crazy with his snacks at the grocery store, but better that than what the others do. Wonwoo was more quiet and read books mostly, but he did get the task done when needed. He did somehow always get roped with Jun into doing something crazy, but that’s what best friends were for. Hoshi, was less energetic (key word: less) without the other 2/3 of the Gag Trio. He was serious when needed and could be counted on as the middleman between the hyungs and dongsaengs. Woozi was very similar to Wonwoo except he wasn’t composed when someone messed with him, but he was very serious when something needed to be done.

“Sure, hyung. Do you have a list of what you want us to get?” Woozi said. (Wonwoo was busy trying to rally Jun and Hoshi back to the front door so that they can all pay attention. Apparently, Jun and Hoshi overhead something cool and ran towards Minghao and Mingyu.) “I’ll handle the list and make sure Wonwoo and I have Jun and Hoshi in line.”

“Ok Woozi. If anything, threaten Junnie and Hoshi that you won’t buy them snacks if they don’t calm down. That usually does it, especially to Junnie who’s notorious for loving his snacks.” Jeonghan said.

At the mention of snacks/no snacks, Jun slide to the front door almost slamming Jeonghan to the wall. “What is this I hear about no snacks for Junnie?!”

“Junnie, make sure you’re good and I’ll let Woozi and Wonwoo know that you can pick out about 3-4 snacks for yourself Ok?” Joshua calmly said to Jun while steadying Jeonghan.

Jun pouted, he loved his snacks and was always a good boy. Except for sometimes, but those were exceptions. “Yes, hyung. I’ll be good and get the groceries with the others. I’ll even watch over them as the oldest in the 96 line!” Jun saluted.

Everyone chuckled at Junnie, but didn’t deny his right as the oldest of the 96 line.

“Ok, go to the supermarket now. And remember, get the necessities first and then see what snacks you can to share.” Seungcheol reminded them.

“Yes Hyung. See you all later~” 96 line exclaimed while leaving.

 

_While on the way to the supermarket, interesting scenarios ensue:_

 

“Junnie, Hoshi, let’s walk on the sidewalk and not on the ledge. You’ll both get hurt.” Wonwoo tried to reason with them. “And Junnie no martial arts please, you’ll hurt yourself! Hoshi, no dancing so suddenly, we can dance at home.”

Wonwoo was having the time of his life… he could barely control them and Woozi gave up after the first couple of minutes. Time for a drastic shock then.

“Junnie and Hoshi, no snacks for you both! Only Woozi and I will get snacks.” Wonwoo hated to do this to them, especially to Jun who loved snacks, but they weren’t listening.

They did stop after that. Tried to use the puppy eyes on him, but he won’t break. They didn’t listen to Woozi or him. And he didn’t want either of his friends to get hurt while shopping.

  
_At the supermarket_ (…finally, Wonwoo never thought he would be so happy to go shopping!)

 

“Wonwoo, take Hoshi with you to shop for this part of the list and I’ll take Junnie. Junnie and his puppy eyes are deadly and we both know I’ll be able to resist a little more. Same goes for you with Hoshi. Gotta separate them now before we can never buy anything.” Woozi said handing the bottom half of the list to Wonwoo.

“Ok, meet you in snack aisle when we’re done.” Wonwoo said.

 

Wonwoo POV

 

“Wonwon, can I get this? No? How about this then? No?! But this is on sale; look, it's buy 3 get 1 for free! That’s basically 4 items for each of us to share and eat on the walk home. Wonwon? Come oonnnnnnnnnn~” Hoshi whined with puppy eyes. He’s literally stopped every minute when he saw a sale or something he wanted. At this rate, will they every finish?

“How about this, I’ll let you pick out one item for now so that we can finish this list. Once we finish it, we can walk around the store/snack aisle and you can chose something else if you want. How does that sound?” he reasoned. (Wonwoo felt proud of himself, he’d make a great parent in the future with his negotiation skills he’ll have obtained negotiating with Hoshi and Jun :D)

“REALLY?!! YOU MEAN IT WONWOO?!! OK, I WILL BE RIGHT BACK; I SAW SOMETHING BACK THERE FOR ALL OF US!! STAY RIGHT HERE, DO NOT MOVE!” Hoshi screamed with excitement.

Wonwoo tried to hide from embarrassment… Hoshi basically was a child and so was Wonwoo. Why did Wonwoo have to pair with Hoshi, with Junnie he was quiet and had the silent puppy eye moves?

Hoshi rushed back with 4 packs of snacks in his hand. And Wonwoo couldn’t stay mad, Hoshi really thinks of them all. He wanted the sale so that all of them could have the snacks without someone being left out.

“Ok, let’s get back to buying all this stuff. It’s a lot, and we can’t be gone too long before the hyungs worry about us. Let’s hurry so we can go back to Junnie and Woozi.” Wonwoo said.

“Ok, let’s hurry! Junnie and Woozi must be done and are lonely waiting for us at the snack aisle. And we can’t keep Junnie waiting too long. We know how he is, he’s a kitten after all.” Hoshi said fondly of Junnie and Woozi.

And so they quickly went through their items. They didn’t have any more stops or wants because Hoshi was satisfied with getting some snacks. He didn’t complain, and went to get everything that was needed when Wonwoo asked.

 

Jun’s POV

 

“Woozi, can I have this? Ohh no this! Maybe this! Look a ‘buy 3 get 1 free sale’, this is basically calling us! There are 4 of us and we can buy 3 with get 1 free!” Jun exclaimed with sparkling eyes. (A/N: the snack Jun was looking at was in fact the same snacks that Hoshi got. Great minds think alike!)

“No Junnie. Come on, I’ll get you something else later after we finish this. Do you want some ice cream instead? We can pick something for all of us 4 to eat when we walk home and something for the others back at the dorm.” Woozi tried to reason.

Jun pouted, but couldn’t deny that he wanted ice cream for the walk home and ice cream at home too. “Ok, Woozi…”

Woozi hated seeing Jun sad, he was like an injured kitten that got rejected, “No need to pout Junnie. Come on, we only have about 10 things to get, let’s get them as quickly as possible so we can meet Wonwoo and Hoshi at the snack aisle. It’ll take us longer to find some snacks.” Woozi held Jun’s hand leading him to look for the items on the grocery list.

Woozi and Jun finished their part of list. Making their way over to the snack aisle to find snacks and wait for Wonwoo and Hoshi.

“Junnnnniiiiiieeeeeee!!!!!” Hoshi screamed when he saw the pastel lilac colored head and Woozi coming to the snack aisle.

“What am I? Invisible? I’m standing right here too you pink fluff!” Woozi lightly smacked Hoshi for being so loud in a supermarket. _(A/N: Hoshi has light pink and lilac color for Jun, based on their hair colors the last few weeks before Junnie dyed it back. I loved that color on him… he looked so ethereal… but back to the story.)_

“Ok, you two. You guys have been so good refraining from causing trouble. Let’s choose some snacks now.” Wonwoo said while looking at the different snacks and picking ones that the others loved and some that were new but on sale.

Woozi stood near the cart of items making sure that they didn’t go overboard with the snacks. Knowing Jun and Hoshi, now that they’re together, the snacks will all disappear from the shelves and appear on the cart magically; overloading it.

After choosing snacks for everyone and themselves, they went to check out. And Woozi didn’t forget about his promise to Jun; he allowed Jun to chose ice cream for them 4 to eat on the walk home and for everyone back in the dorms too. The total came out to a bit much… but they’re growing kids, it’s fine.

 

Walking home from grocery shopping is another adventure as well.

  
Junnie was lacking energy. Apparently, he used up most of his energy at the supermarket running around and choosing snacks. “Wonwon, I’m tired. Can we take a nap?” Jun said while yawning widely.

“WHAT?! You’re tired? This is what happens when you use too much energy Junnie. Come on, we’ll walk a bit faster at times and slower at times too. Just wait till we get back to the dorm and we can nap.” Wonwoo tried to persuade Jun to walk. “Let’s eat our ice cream. It should wake you up enough till we reach the dorm.”

Jun perked up at the mention of ice cream. He forgot Woozi let him choose ice cream for them all. “OHHHHH, yea we have ice cream!! WHO HAS THE ICE CREAM IN THEIR BAGS?!!” Junnie screamed startling passerby's and the others beside him.

“Sorry. Sorry. Sorry,” Jun bowed when people turned around to look at the source of the scream. He hid behind Wonwoo after bowing, attention wasn’t something he could get used to especially when it was random like this.

“Junnie, don’t scream when we’re on the street. Remember, we scream when we’re in trouble and need to alert people of danger. If there’s no danger, we can talk a little louder to get the other’s attention, but no screaming. It’s rude and should only be used when necessary.” Woozi explained to Jun. “Here, I have the ice cream in my bags, let’s stop by the bench over there and we can dig out the ice cream.”

Jun was embarrassed, but grateful Wonwoo allowed him to hide behind him. “Got it Woozi. Sorry I screamed. I’ll remember to only scream if there’s real danger to alert others.”

Woozi smiled at this and just put his bags down at the bench. He called Hoshi to turn back around so they can have ice cream. Sitting on the bench, all 4 of them dug out the ice cream and were sitting there eating. It would get dirty if they walked while eating and carried bags. Someone would fall, make a mess or drop their ice cream; better to stop and eat then finish their walk.

  
After 20 min of eating, 10 spent eating and enjoying the scene of cars and people passing by, and just sitting there, and 10 extra min for digestions (no need to get a stomach ache from eating ice cream when they didn’t eat lunch.) or just Junnie and Hoshi running around chasing the pigeons catching them; they started on their journey home again.

Only took them 20 min to walk to supermarket from their dorm but about an hour to shop for groceries and maybe another extra 40 min to walk home. Yep, this was the longest grocery trip ever… and Seungcheol was worried sick. He was imagining all the possible scenarios that could’ve happened when the front door unlocked.

“Junnie, wait. I know you want to show off everything, but take your shoes off and wash your hands!” Wonwoo held onto Jun. Hoshi was calm (surprisingly), but he did try to rush in, but Wonwoo and Jun were blocking the entrance in.

“GUYS! What happened? What took you all so long? Why are you all dirty? Wash your hands and explain!” Seungcheol said while eyeing them making sure no damage was done to them. Jeonghan and Joshua just took the bags from the kids and went to put them away. Making sure to stop in the living room, showing the kids the snacks they bought and letting them choose which ones they wanted to eat.

“Junnie and Hoshi, make sure you guys wash your mouths and hands with soap! Look at you two!” Joshua said softly after putting the groceries away and peeking into the bathroom. “Why do you both have some feathers on you? Did you chase the poor pigeons again?”

Wonwoo couldn’t help but laugh remember an interesting scene. “Junnie here thought he could sneak up on a poor pigeon. Almost got the pigeon, but he flew at the last second and flew into Hoshi who was in front of it. Poor pigeon was trying to escape while these two were waving their hands around to catch it and swat it away.”

“Not my fault, I want to raise a pigeon. They look so funny.” Jun exclaimed.

“Junnie, you can’t just raise an animal cause it looks funny. There are lots of responsibilities to raising a pet.” Joshua softly replied to Jun’s statement. “But, we can always visit the shelter, dog cafe, or even cat cafe's if you want to play with animals,” added Joshua upon seeing Junnie’s sad face resembling a sad kitten and cuddling him.

(Joshua’s POV) How do we literally have a cat (Junnie), dog (Mingyu) and hamster (Hoshi) and other animal personalities here? They’re actions almost makes you think that they’re hybrids. Guess that’s what makes his dongsaengs so unique and cute!

After that, everyone has gathered in the living room

“Junnie-hyung, you got my favorite snack?! You remembered?! You’re my favorite, I love you!” Minghao claimed when he was Jun and hugged his snack close. Meanwhile, Mingyu was pouting and sad.

“I love you too HaoHao! Remember to share with everyone, and it looks like Mingyu wants some to.” Jun replied back.

Minghao turned around seeing Mingyu’s pout. He smacked the former’s cheek for being a little too close before giving a quick kiss to Mingyu’s cheek and denying it as quickly as it happened. Nonetheless, Mingyu was beaming with happiness.

“How was shopping with Hoshi and Junnie? Are you tired? Take a nap.” Seungcheol said to Woozi and Wonwoo who were in the corner reading books and listening to music.

“Hmm. Oh, those two. We split them up and negotiated with them. Got them to calm down while we finished shopping then let them have it picking snacks. It was still tiring, but fun.” Wonwoo replied. “Although I think Junnie’s energy is slowing down from all his excitement.”

Seungcheol noticed that all of the younger one’s energy was slowly draining and some were nodding off. “Time for dinner guys,” Seungcheol clapped his hands and said loudly. That got most of them to wake up. “Let’s eat a small dinner, shower and sleep. It’s been a long day for you all!”

Overall, it wasn’t a bad day. 96 line had an adventure at the supermarket and would love to go again. They know how to control Hoshi and Jun now. Except they would like to go maybe once a month, I don’t think they can handle all the energy all the time.

And good night to all! Seventeen wishes everyone a good night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WISH US GOOD LUCK! US CARATS WILL REALLY NEED IT WHEN WE SEE THE MV FOR CLAP RELEASED. IF THE SMALL TEASER ON INSTAGRAM WAS THAT GOOD, WE’RE ALL DEAD WHEN THE FULL MV IS RELEASED!  
> TO ALL MY FELLOW CARATS, LET’S PRAY FOR OUR HEALTH AND THAT WE DON’T DIE! AND TO ALSO KEEP SUPPORTING OUR BOYS!


	3. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINGHAO! - 97 Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short story for Minghao's birthday, my ultimate bias in Seventeen. Along with Mingyu, Wonhui and all of them! Happy birthday Minghao!

“Guys, guys! Hao’s birthday is tomorrow (Nov 7th)!!! We need to do something for him!! Even though sometimes he’s mean, savage… but he’s my best friend in the whole wide world!” Mingyu jumps up and down in excitement.

“Of course Gyu. We know it’s Minghao’s birthday tomorrow. We’ve had a party planned all the while!” Seungcheol says.

“WHAT?!” Mingyu is shocked. “You guys have a surprise party planned and didn’t tell me? Does everyone know?!”

  
“Yea, you can’t really keep a secret from Minghao. Plus Minghao can see right through you and Seokmin. That’s why we didn’t tell you guys, you both are the closest to him, not just because you were born in the 97, but also because he relies on you guys so much. You know how he hasn’t been in Korea for long after moving from China. Junnie tries to help, but Junnie has adapted to Korea well. Minghao relies on you both a lot because of age and to you more Mingyu. You’re his best friend who’s so similar to him, we can’t have him finding it out.” Jeonghan explained calmly.

“Oh I see. You’re right, I would’ve been so nervous that Haohao would’ve picked up on it. But I know there’s a party now… how am I suppose to keep it from him!!!” Mingyu panicked. He knows he’s not great at keeping a secret especially if it involves his best friend. And his hyung was right; Minghao would know something was up.

“Well, it’s only one day. Try to distract yourself. Or think of it as you hiding a present from him. You can do it. We believe in you Mingyu, you won’t do or say anything.” Joshua said from the side. “You wouldn’t want to spoil anything now would you?”

Mingyu shuddered. Joshua hyung was usually calm… but there were times that he was this scary. “Yes hyung! I can do this! Now let me run away and forget nothing happened!” Mingyu ran out as quick as he can while speed walking to his room.

“Damn, Shua. Good job! Didn’t think you had it in you, but Mingyu should be able to keep it a secret now. He won’t want to upset you.” Jeonghan praised after seeing the exchange.

“Mingyu, why are you hiding in the dark? You’re going to hurt your eyes? Are you sleeping? What are you hiding?!” Minghao entered the shared room with his fellow 97 line after seeing Mingyu rush to the room after leaving the kitchen. “Did you sneak some food and not tell me?!”

Mingyu was panicking; he was going to get caught! And it was only a couple of minutes after knowing the secret! He’s going to die, he thought.

Oh, wait. Did Hao mention food? I do have some snacks underneath my bed, I can use that!

  
“No…” With Minghao’s glare he couldn’t lie. He’s too soft for Minghao, scolding himself he revealed his snacks, “Yes… I was eating my snacks before dinner. Don’t tell hyungs, I was just a bit hungry and the Jeonghan and Joshua hyung were guarding the kitchen. They didn’t let me have anything in case I ruin my appetite. But I was able to sneak these few. Want some?” Mingyu praised himself, he did a good job at avoiding he question!

Minghao was still suspicious… he knew there was definitely something else Gyu was hiding, but snacks before dinner who can resist. “Ok, I’ll have some. But we have to hide in case you’re caught. I don’t want to be in trouble too.”

They hid underneath the blanket, but realized it created a big lump… too big for a kid. So into the closet they went with a small light so they could see.

“This is fun! We should tell a scary story while we’re in here!” Mingyu happily exclaimed while giddy.

“Sure. I have one. Don’t be scared or scream okay. We don’t need anyone coming in here, discovering we’re eating snacks before dinner and getting in trouble.” Minghao said.

“I’m not going to scream!” Mingyu pouted. But he knew he would… so he scooted closer to Minghao (For warmth and to be closer for the snacks of course not because he was going to be scared).

They went on to tell scary stories until someone came into the room. They went silent and held their breaths. Pushing the snacks to the back as quietly and quickly as they can in case they were caught. Holding their breaths in case it was one of the oldest hyungs, they would really get in trouble if it were they.

“Hao? Gyu? Where are you guys? It’s almost dinnertime but the hyungs want us to go out and buy something. Said it was urgent and that only us 3 can go… which is weird. But we have to go now or they’ll get angry. Where are you two?!” Seokmin said while walking into the room. He searched under the blankets; the beds and they weren’t there. “Guys…,” Seokmin began to call out.

“Boo!” Minghao screamed jumping out of the closet.

A loud scream came from Seokmin. “Hao! Don’t scare me like!”

Minghao was laughing, “But it was funny! Now what is this about the hyungs wanting us to go out? Don’t they know we can’t go out when it’s dark?! They also scold us for wanting to go out and now they say it’s ok for us to go? Are they crazy?! Were they kidnapped and there are aliens in their place?!” Minghao kept asking. It was unusual for his hyungs to ask them to go out when it got dark. _(A/N: It’s a dangerous world out there! Be careful if you’re ever out late!)_

“They said only we can do it. I don’t know what they want us to do, but it’s only us 3 who can go and they said that Joshua is coming with us. So if he’s with us it’s safer. I don’t want to go out though, it’s dark and we’re not supposed to go out! But… they said it’s urgent.” Seokmin replied while walking to the closet to get a coat.

“Gah! Mingyu, why are you in here? How come you didn’t say anything and just hiding in here?! Are you sleeping in here? You know you have your own bed right. Like right over there.” Seokmin questioned.

“I wasn’t hiding. I was fixing the closet… while looking for something… found it!” Mingyu said holding up Minghao’s jacket.

Minghao just rolled his eyes. Mingyu was a horrible liar. “Come on, let’s go out and find the hyungs and see what they want us to do. The faster we finish what they want us to do we can come back and eat dinner.” (And hopefully have cake… if they remembered my birthday.) Minghao thought that last part to himself.

After bundling up warmly, they made their way out to the living room to find everyone sitting around playing Monopoly.

‘Strange. They all hate Monopoly, it’s boring for the energetic ones and ruins them all so why are they playing it. And why are they all looking at us funny? Did we dress in too much layers?’ Minghao thought to himself.

“Ah, 97 line! I need you guys to go get these items from different places. It’s a lot of things and a lot of places because these places have the best prices for the things we need.” Seungcheol said handing the list to Mingyu. Whispering to Mingyu, “Don’t let Hao see it till you guys get to the first place.”

Mingyu nodded taking the list and made their way to go out and get all the stuff not forgetting to bring along a small cart in case it gets heavy. “Come on Joshua Hyung, Hao, and Seokmin. Let’s go so we can be back for dinner quickly.”

“Let’s go to the furthest place first then make our way back so we don’t have to carry so much stuff to the furthest place and then walk all the way back to the dorm.” Joshua suggested leading them to the car. _(A/N: they aren’t driving themselves. An adult is also with them, but they are never mentioned except in these situation. Remember, always have an adult supervise and handle things when you aren’t supposed to do it.)_

They all got into the car and Minghao immediately closed his eyes. He's trying to not let this get to him – his friends forgetting his birthday and making him go on this stupid errand to do whatever it was they needed.

Seokmin, Mingyu and Joshua knew Minghao was getting sulky, so they needed to get to the first location fast.

The ‘errand’ they were told to run was that the places were special to all 13 of them. All of them had gotten something small for Minghao’s birthday, wrapped it and hid them at these places. 12 places to go to and 12 presents to find. It was a mini treasure hunting game, with Mingyu and Seokmin not knowing about the party, but also because they would do a good job at distracting him. Probably (most likely) doing everything they can to cheer him up while they were at each place before finally finding the present. Joshua was there to make sure they didn’t spend all night outside looking for the presents.

 

Meanwhile back at the dorm, it was panic and a war!

 

“Dino, go to the door and make sure they left then sneak to the window and watch them drive away, okay?” Jeonghan asked. Dino was small enough to hide and he could say he was looking for his toys if they had to come back.

“Okay everyone! ‘Operation Minghao’s greatest birthday party ever’ is in effect! Everyone know what they have to do, right?” Seungcheol asked the rest.

“Yep! Let’s get started, we don’t know how long we have!” Seungkwan stated, knowing that things could always wrong or the 97 line and Joshua could finish quick.

And so began ‘Operation Minghao’s greatest birthday party ever’ in effect. Everyone had their own tasks and assignments that they had to complete, from setting up the food to music to decorations…etc. they were determined to finish quickly and not make any mistakes.

“Guys? Why are we at the amusement park?! It’s closed and too cold to be here!” Minghao complained. He had no idea what was going on and didn’t have a good feeling with the way the other 3 were looking at him.

“Come on! Let’s look around and see how it looks like at night with no one around! I bet it’s scary.” Mingyu exclaimed running around.

Joshua knew this would happen. They were kids after all, and it was expected that this would happen. “Gyu, not too fast or far! We can’t lose you!”

“Hao, look it’s a treasure map! Wonder what it could be hiding? Let’s go find it!!” Seokmin exclaimed finding it attached at the entrance, shoving it to Minghao and running after Mingyu.

‘Why are these people born in the same year as me and are older…? How are they even older!’ Minghao thought. “Joshua hyung, let’s go. We’ll let them run around a bit while we find this treasure. They’re just going to be crazy if we don’t let them run around.”

“Sure, let me tell hyung to look after those two. Keeping them within eye distance.” Joshua turned to their hyung who drove them asking them to look after Mingyu and Seokmin running around.

 

Time skip

 

It was a long 1.5 hours! Longest hours ever for Minghao. He didn’t know what was wrong with Mingyu or Seokmin, they weren’t usually like this. Probably the excitement of being outside while it was dark. He did run around with them at times, but then realized he has his ‘treasure map/hunt’ to do, so he went back to work. All he got were 13 identical small boxes all wrapped. He knew 12 were probably from the others, but what was in them… he couldn’t wait to get back to the dorm and open it. He wanted to open them in the car, but Joshua took them to the trunk and Mingyu and Seokmin fell asleep on top of him from using their energy. Guess he’ll take a short nap back to the dorm, not like he could do anything else.

Joshua saw that all 3 of them were napping, so he quickly texted Seungcheol and Jeonghan that they were on the way back to the dorm.

Back at the dorm, everyone was still putting the last touches to the decorations. Triple checking that nothing was falling and then went to hide in their spots when they heard the car pull up.

The three 97 line didn’t want to wake up. They were tired and just wanted to sleep, but “Guys, you didn’t have dinner. Don’t you want food?” woke them up immediately.

Making their way upstairs, Minghao noticed it was too quiet in the dorm, you would usually hear yelling, screams or laughter, but it was quiet. He also realized they forgot the presents! “Hyung, I’ll be right back. We forgot the presents in the car.” Minghao ran downstairs to the car and grabbed the presents he found.

“Quick! Up the stairs and go hide!” Joshua ushered Mingyu and Seokmin up the stairs and into the dorm. “Be careful in the dark and find a hiding spot.”

‘Now I know it’s really quiet! Mingyu and Seokmin are back; the rest should be making noise now or some commotion. Did they all leave me?’ Minghao thought getting a little teary and sniffling his nose.

Slowly opening the door, he peeked into the dorm. Dark and quiet. No one around. ‘They really did leave me. ☹’ Minghao thought and not a second later he was blinded.

“SURPRISE!! WELCOME HOME HAOHAO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!” All 12 voices screamed! Throwing strings, confetti, and balloons at Minghao.

Minghao cried, he was surprised, had bright light in his eyes, tears in his eyes, and all he could see was strings, balloons and dots in his face. He didn’t know what was going on.

“Oh no! Minghao hyung, it’s ok. Happy birthday! We didn’t mean to throw things at you. Hyungs stop!! You’re hurting Minghao hyung.” Chan called out trying to protect his hyung from the oncoming items with his tiny body.

“Channie, it’s ok. I just thought you all left me and also it’s hard to see with stuff being thrown at me.” Minghao reassured his dongsaeng, not forgetting to hide behind his tiny body to let him fight off the items.

“STOP IT! HYUNGS, MINGHAO IS HERE. STOP THROWING THE THINGS NOW!” Chan screamed. Why were they still throwing stuff was beyond him…

 

Time skip… again

 

After they stopped throwing items. Dragged Minghao in and had a full on 5 minute hug reassuring him that they didn’t leave him alone and will never leave him alone. They finally got to eat dinner (super late… but dinner none the less) and Minghao was happy that his family/brothers remembered his birthday. He even got a cake, blew out the candles making a wish, but they agreed to wait till tomorrow to eat it. No need to have a sugar rush before bed and it being so late of course.

Remembering the presents, “Hyungs, why did you send me on a treasure hunt for these tiny presents? They’re all the same size but wrapped differently of course.” Minghao questioned bringing them out.

“Ah, you found all 13 of them! We knew you could do it! Even though Seokmin and Mingyu were suppose to help you… we heard they just ran around all night.” Jeonghan playfully glared at the two.

“It’s ok. It was fun seeing all the places in the dark. You don’t realize how big everything is without people. And you can run around everywhere without worrying about bumping into people!” Minghao stated.

“Well, glad you had fun,” Seungcheol says. “These right here are from all of us. From us to you and then from you to us.” Minghao was confused, that was a riddle! “Go on, open them all.” Seungcheol prompted.

After opening them all and seeing what was inside. “They’re rings? All the same but slightly different. What does this mean?” Minghao tilted his head in confusion.

“Like I said, a present from us to you and then you give them to us. A ring for each of us. A special item for all 13 of us, keeping the promise to be a family and to be together forever even if we are apart chasing our dreams individually!” Seungcheol explained.

Minghao really started to tear up and ended up crying loudly. “Hyungs!!! Dongsaengs!! Guys!! This is…” He didn’t know what to say, he loved them all and couldn’t have asked for a better family/brothers ever in the entire world. Being an only child, he always wanted siblings, and now he got 12 older and younger brothers, he couldn’t ask for anything better!

“It’s ok Minghao. We understand your feelings! GROUP HUG!!” Mingyu exclaims.

And another group hug happened, only this time they decided that the group hug would turn into a big sleepover in the living room. Grabbing blankets, pillows and futons they moved the furniture carefully and all made a big pile of bodies with Gyuhao in the middle cuddled by everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s still Nov 7th here in USA, NY! Tried to write this as quickly as I can to get it out today! Happy birthday Minghao! Thanks for being such an inspiration and always improving to reach your goals. I hope you enjoyed your birthday and let’s keep streaming CLAP in celebration of it being released close to Minghao’s birthday!


	4. Secret Santa gifts ft 98-99 Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to all! LONG TIME NO UPDATE!  
> I promise, I never abandoned this fic. Working full time and back in school has really made me not have time to write. But when I can, I'll slowly write and update this fic. But as of now, I might only be able to write the main lines of Seventeen (95, 96, 97, and 98-99 lines). 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos.

Today we will be following the adventures of 98-99 lines as they buy presents for their hyungs~

“Guys, Guys! EVERYONE! Christmas party! Secret Santa! FOOOOOOD!!!” Seungcheol screams barging into the classroom. 

Everyone stops what they’re doing and stare at him like he’s crazy. ‘Which he did… barging into the room screaming words without sentences.’ Jihoon thinks. 

“Calm down, Cheol. What do you mean by all those words. I understand what you mean. But please remember the kids need a bit more information to understand your nonsense.” Joshua calmly replied from his spot on the floor.

“It’s not nonsense… -.-“ Seungcheol replied back softly. “Teacher was talking about how we’re all going to have a Christmas party with lots of food and music. And we’ll have a secret santa exchange too!” 

Everyone stared at Seungcheol again before, “Waaaaaaaahh!!!!! Did you say party, food, and presents?!!” 

“Whoa, Whoa! Calm down. Let’s wait for Teacher to come to let us know all the details.” Jeonghan said.  
Everyone listened and calmly went back to what they were doing before. Anticipating Teacher to come and tell them all the details. 

They didn’t wait too long before Teacher came. 

“Oh? Looks like you all know something is happening?” After observing all the kids running to their seats when Teacher came into the room. “Well, can you all guess what the news is? Now remember to raise your hands.” Jihoon raised his hands up shyly, “A party, food and secret santa exchange!”

“That’s correct Jihoon! How did you know? Are you a physic?” Teacher teased. Jihoon didn’t reply, instead choosing to hide behind Jeonghan. “Awww, don’t be shy Jihoonie. You did good!” Jeonghan patted him on the head. 

“Teacher, are we going to pick our names in a hat to see who we have to buy presents for?” Hansol curiously asked. “Yep. Now everyone, please line up and take turns picking out names from this hat,” Teacher replied. 

The results were as follows: (only you the reader will know who got who)

Seungcheol - Minghao  
Jeonghan - Hansol  
Joshua - Wonwoo  
Junhui - Mingyu  
Soonyoung - Joshua  
Wonwoo - Junhui  
Jihoon - Seungcheol  
Seokmin - Seungkwan  
Mingyu - Soonyoung  
Minghao - Chan  
Seungkwan - Seokmin  
Hansol - Jeonghan  
Chan - Jihoon

 

“Now that you all know who you have to buy a present for. No showing or telling anyone else! Remember this is a secret santa, so keep it a secret” Teacher explained. 

POV is from 98-99 line: Meeting up at Chan’s house

“Channie, want to go shopping with Hansollie and Seungkwannie for presents for your secret santa?” Seungkwan asked Chan. As Chan was closer to them in age, they tended to include him and make him not think about the one-year age difference. 

“Okay! But I don’t know what to get my secret santa? They’re so hard…” Chan said with a frown on his face. “Oh, they can’t be that bad. You know how the hyungs love you Channie. Even if you scribble or draw a card, they’re going to love it.” Seungkwan replied. “And don’t worry Chan, I got someone impossible too. Our tastes are different, so we’ll both have a hard time together ok?” Hansol asked. 

“Should we tell each other who we got so we can all shop and think up gifts together? It’ll be easier for us to help each other…? I got Seokminnie hyung.” Seungkwan suggested. “Oh good idea! I got Jihoonie hyung.” Chan replied. “I got Jeonghan hyung” Hansol replied. 

“Ohhhhh. Now I see how you two are going to have a hard time.” Seungkwan nodded in understanding. “Don’t worry! We’ll help each other and figure out a great gift for all three of our hyungs!”

“Thanks, Seungkwannie!” Hansol and Chan replied while hugging him. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The three met up often after school to wrack their little brains on what to buy for their hyungs but were stumped. They found it very difficult to figure out what to get Jeonghan and Jihoon.  
They thought about headphones for Jihoon, as he liked to compose, make music and listen to music. They didn’t realize there was so many different kinds, so they enlisted the help of their parents to help. After much research from their parents, they decided on the top three and let the kids go to the store and try out the headphones and decide. They even thought about music CD’s, composition notebooks, and maybe a small instrument. As there was no limit to how much they could spend, they didn’t want to spend too much and burden Jihoon. So they decided on a less expensive, budget friendly and good quality headphone and some composition notebooks. 

Jeonghan was a different story… He turned out harder to find a good gift for than Jihoon. They knew their hyung liked to sleep, hang out with his 95 line, and baby all the dongsaengs. But what gift do you get him… 

“Why is Jeonghan hyung so hard to find a gift for...?!” Hansol exclaimed falling back on the couch pillows. “Hyungie, just likes to sleep and baby us all. Maybe we can get him a teddy bear so he can stop bothering me.” Chan jokingly replied. 

Hansol and Seungkwan stared at Chan fondly, “Channie, you’re a baby and all our young dongsaeng. You’ll always be out baby and we’ll always bother you.”

“Hmph… I’m going to be an older brother soon… I don’t need to be babied.” Chan proudly exclaimed. “Awwww, the baby is going to be a big brother!” Sniffed Seungkwan. “They grow up so fast.”

“Hey… wait. I don’t want to grow up…” Chan replied sadly. “See, you’ll always be our baby dongsaeng, and we’ll always be the hyungs to you no matter how old you get!” Seungkwan said with Hansol grinning and nodding along. 

…. “THAT’S IT! I JUST THOUGHT OF THE PERFECT GIFT FOR YOU TO GIVE JEONGHAN HYUNG, HANSOLLIE!” Chan screamed, jumping up and down. “WHAT?! WHAT?! What do I get him?!” Hansol screamed joining in with Chan. 

“You get everyone to take a picture making hearts and you can write a message to hyung. Like how we all love him taking care of us and acting like our mommy. Then we can buy him something too.” Chan replied. “I also want to write a message to hyung too!”

“Ohhhhhhh. That’s perfect Channie! It’ll be very personal and special. But what else should we get him?” Hansol said. “Maybe we can make a little chibi angel for him. He was born on 1004, which we know is angel in Korean.” Seungkwan replied. “Although… we know sometimes he’s not an angel…” They all burst out laughing at that last sentence, knowing it’s very true!

They all forgot about helping Seungkwan buy something for Seokmin, “Seungkwannie, what about Seokmin hyung? Do you know what you want to buy?” Chan asked. 

“Yep! I’m going to buy him a speaker/microphone set and some plushies. He’ll love them! He loves singing like me and his bed is filled with plushies, so he’ll probably love to have more.” Seungkwan replied. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Finally, the day has come to exchange gifts! Everyone was excited and couldn’t sit still. Some of the kids bought in large bags and many bags. The Teacher was in shock, what did these kids buy?!

“Okay, we’ll go in order of age! Everyone got different people for secret santa, so when I read your name, give your gift to your person.” Teacher instructed. 

Seungcheol - Minghao  
Myungho, I got you a couple of those disposable camera’s, so you can take pictures and develop them yourself. It’s not as fancy as the expensive ones, but I know you’ll take awesome pictures!  
Aww thanks so much hyung! I’ll make sure to take awesome pictures. 

Jeonghan - Hansol  
Hansollie, I got you some different genre of CD’s. Branch out on what you listen to and some cool headphones!  
Cool!! I’m going to listen to them when I get home!

Joshua - Wonwoo  
Wonwoo, you’re one of the reserved members and are always looking out for the others, especially the 96-line Gemini twins. Here are some books for yourself and some books you can read to them to calm them down if they get too much.  
Junhui and Soonyoung – HEY! We’re not that bad!  
One glare from Wonwoo and they got quiet and sat next to him observing his books. 

Junhui - Mingyu  
Mingyu-ya. You’re always cooking and making food for us so here are some cooking utensils and a cookbook. I also got you a disposable camera, so you can take pictures with HaoHao.  
“Stop calling me HaoHao, Jun-ge…” Minghao quietly exclaimed. 

Soonyoung - Joshua  
Hyung, I got you some noise cancelling earphones/earmuffs for when we get too crazy. And one of those soothing coloring books to use along with your noise cancelling earphones/earmuffs.  
Aww thanks Soonyoung! But you guys are my precious dongsaengs, no matter how crazy you guys get. 

Wonwoo - Junhui  
Junnie, I got you a cat plushie and many many different types of gummy candies! Make sure to share some ok?  
Ohhhh. A cute kitty plushie!! I’m going to hug it to death!!!!!! And candiiieeesss!

Jihoon - Seungcheol  
Here… I made you a mixtape of your songs and all the songs you like.  
Aww Jihoonie!  
Just take it… please

Seokmin - Seungkwan

Mingyu - Soonyoung  
Soonyoungie hyung. I got you some new shoes, a mini speaker and a mini CD player. You can practice your dancing whenever you want now!  
Ohhh, thank you so much Mingyu-ya! I love them!

Minghao - Chan  
Channie, I got the same things as Mingyu got for Soonyoung, but slightly different. Performance team can practice all the time now and you can dance at home too. There is some random stuff for your baby brother too! I also got you some Flaming Hot Cheetos; I know how much you love them and some Chinese snacks!  
Thanks, Hyung! I love them all! I can’t wait to each my snacks!

Seungkwan - Seokmin  
Seokmin Hyung, I got you some plushies from various stores and a microphone, speaker, music set! I know how much you like to sing like me, and it’ll be cool if we did a duet!  
A duet?! Let’s do one together. Jihoonie, can you make one for us?

Hansol - Jeonghan  
Jeonghan hyung. You’re like our mommy here at daycare and to show our love, we all took pictures for you and I wrote a letter. We want to thank you for always taking care of us. And even though Channie is going to be a big brother, he’s glad that he has 12 older hyungs and that you take care of him a lot!  
Awwww, I love you all! Never doubt that!

Chan - Jihoon  
Hyungie! I got you some headphones and composition notebooks, so you can make music! They may be cheap headphones… but I’ll buy you better ones when I’m older!  
It’s ok Channie. These are wonderful! Save your money, don’t spend it on me.  
Teacher was so pleased by all the gifts they all got each other. Teacher could tell that they will be best of friends for years to come and they will be able to get through everything together. 

“Now class, presents are exchanged. Here’s a little something from me to you all! Just something small. And now time to eat and play games!” Teacher exclaimed.

And I wish everyone Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Wishing everyone good health and a prosperous new year! See you all next time~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving no matter where you are in the world! 
> 
> I’m sorry for the short Maknae line story… I’ve sort of run out of ideas… and it’s hard to write something for the Maknae line. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoyed the short story.  
> This wraps up this story. I may update every once in a while… but they will be sporadic and not consistent.  
> I wish everyone a Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, health and prosperity for all the years to come to all my readers!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, comments and everything! I will try to answer everyone who leaves comments and try to update as much as possible!


End file.
